


To Ask Again (This is My Last)

by MarcarellaPizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza
Summary: Please let there be a God that may hear these prayers, least the seas that are storming as punishment and judgement. Isn't it so strange how we only pray in times of desperate need?Viktor and Yuri may just need to reconsider the place they call home.





	To Ask Again (This is My Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, if you need clarification, here is some more in-depth warning. Please read carefully, I only want to protect you and I am aware that different people have different concerns, especially with A/B/O fics having mass stigma, I'd like to clear this up before you get into it.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> A/B/O  
-This Fic is A/B/O, however second genders and their biology is NOT the main plot of this fic.  
\- That being said, this fic DOES, indirectly if you squint, mention that some genders are able to bare children regardless of primary gender (female/ male). I barely mention it, it's a passing comment, I absolutely do NOT fetishize or romanticize it.   
\- I focus on a world where the three secondary genders have been segregated due to stereotyped behaviours. Population crisis (therefore reason for above point) is mentioned due to this  
\- "Presenting", "Pheromones" and "Instinctual habits" Are mentioned, but are not the main focus. 
> 
> DISCRIMINATION  
\- No direct racism/ phobia towards people  
\- Mostly regarded as a whole in society, a way of life made to be believed  
\- Discusses the dystopian society's laws, why it's considered dangerous.
> 
> DEPRESSION  
\- Briefly mentioned, is a background subplot  
\- Nothing terribly heavy is mentioned, it is more so a reasoning for some of the views that Viktor has  
\- Is a result of the world in which he lives in

There is no such thing as happiness.

It’s a rather morbid, shockingly real thought, especially for one in such modern times - and as people grew accustomed to such truths, the inevitability it enforced was that there were no longer questions about their very existence or pondering the actuality of such morals. Buried deep into the recesses of their minds, the lack of such emotion became an afterthought, but it was true nonetheless. 

They were all dying. There weren't many other ways to say it, no matter how many words there were in a language, there just wasn’t enough to convey such truths; Viktor would know, he spoke 7.

The bitter reality was rather simple; they were dying, dying out. Every single person that walked these roads would be gone within the next 70 years. A prediction that had been made nearly a decade ago.

_ May God have mercy on us all. _ Viktor prayed.

But if God truly had mercy, something would have been done by now. The borders would have been closed, treaties and peace offerings made. There would be  _ happiness _ , a concept so foreign it was as cold as St Petersburg’s weather.

Viktor doesn’t see much point in this world anymore, he doesn’t see much point in Europe as a continent. There’s only so much available in such cold lands, no matter how big it may be, in comparison to the other two distant worlds. He blames his ancestors for thinking so foolishly; greed did nothing for them now.

At 27, Viktor knows that his passions for ice skating cannot continue any further, he’s seen as ancient in the sport, and past his prime regardless of being the most decorated Alpha Figure skater in the world.

It’s another reason partially, why he’s so bitter about life.

His nose burns at the monstrosity of scents that stain the once fresh air. It’s the scent of ten million others, trying to clash and dominate so little space. He hates it.

Thankfully the ice rink is usually too cold for any lingering smells and there’s only a handful permitted to use its facilities. Viktor considers it his second home, his safe place, and takes a moment to prepare himself for some solo training at the venue.

When he enters the locker rooms, it’s the  _ smell _ that plugs his nose, grasping him in a trace. New, different. Viktor wants to find its source and selfishly steal it away. He’s never experienced such sensations before.  _ Was this how alphas found other alphas? _

He had decided years ago that he wasn’t really into the dating thing, unlike the others who’d been content with their lives as they were. Perhaps he was just angry that no one tried to make a change, that everyone was fine with the few rare people who could continue their line of the secondary gender with their first gender’s biology.

The air is chock a block full of pheromones, sweet, spicy, and most  _ definitely  _ not an alpha’s.

“Stay back!” Someone screams, and there’s a scramble for the door. Viktor only has time to turn around before he’s slammed in the chest, and he freezes in parallel to the blond boy in front of him.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Viktor had known Yuri since he was 6, after the child had been taken in through the government children’s program and placed into skating classes for physical health classes. Considering the teen had recently turned 16, they'd known each other for quite some time, and regardless of the younger's protests, had both formed a brotherly bond. 

Yuri’s usual behaviour was a textbook Alpha, brutish and ill mannered, he was also the youngest alive and had thus far, yet to be proven otherwise.

Aside from the child, the last generation had already turned 20, and with the recent refusal for more donations from the Omegas, there was nothing left to keep the Alphas’ race alive. There was already a steady decrease in female alphas, the only way they could now reproduce, and all that Viktor could do was sit and watch. 

A poor time to have been brought into the world, especially since Viktor feared that Yuri’d be the last to remain once everyone was gone. 

There really was no such thing as happiness.

Yuri screams at Viktor.

“Fuck off! Back away before I break your legs!” He grits his teeth, snarling aggressively. It takes all but a moment for Viktor to recognise the distress in the air, like a calling from his secondary gender, and like that, it has him a mess.

“Yura… you’re… you…  _ omega _ .” He splutters, because he’s really not sure what to do. He’s never seen or been near an Omega in his life, no one from the last few generations have, and yet his Alpha awakens as if it’d known all along.

The standard procedure is absolutely terrible, and Viktor knows as an “Alpha role model” he should be calling up the Beta and Omega detaining squad. He doesn’t have the heart to do that though, and he feels tears brimming his eyes at what this all means.

“I know!” Yuri hisses, he too a trembling mess, “I know! I didn’t even… why the fuck did my secondary gender present as an  _ omega _ ?!” He runs a hand through his locks and tugs, fear lacing with frustration.

“You know what they’ll do when they find you. One in literal 10 million, it won’t be hard to single you out. They’re gonna send you to the Asian, Oceana district.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened. He doesn’t want to go there, he doesn’t want to leave  _ here _ . He could never live among other Omegas without ever seeing Viktor or his coaches again.

Could Omegas even figure skate?!

“Viktor, you can’t say a thing.” Yuri snaps, begging sealed behind a whine.

Viktor pulled him into a hug regardless of if Yuri even wanted one, patting his hair gently. “M-maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Yuri protests. “Not so bad my ass? If you were me in my position—“

“I’d go.” Viktor selfishly says with a frown. “Alphas are dying out Yuri, there hasn’t been a successful pregnancy since  _ you _ .”

“Well I’m not that successful if I presented as a fucking omega!”

“But they’re thriving!” Viktor cuts in. “Omegas, the last I heard, are overpopulated, so over populated they’ve started a treaty and plans to reconnect with the Betas!”

The child pushes away from the older man, glaring his most aggressive glare he can. “Oh? So if you were me you’d just ditch everyone here huh? News flash Viktor, I’m not a selfish asshole like you! I don’t want to leave everyone behind —“

The doors behind them burst open and they freeze mid argument. The air now fills with weary pheromones, and footsteps echo as they near.

There’s no point in running, both Viktor and Yuri know this. They’re both coated head to toe in the Omega’s scent and it’d only be a matter of playing hot and cold with their noses in order to track them.

“Shit.” They let out a tense breath as they stare at the newcomer, dressed in dark and warm clothes. “Of course you’re a bloody Omega.” Yakov sighs, and never had either skaters been more thankful to see their coach presently.

“Yakov… I’m not going —“

“Like hell you aren’t.” He butts in. “They’ll kill you if you refuse. You know the rules, those are the amendments we agreed too as a gender.”

Viktor curses his ancestors’ stupidity again.

“But—“

“Vitya, you’re going with him.”

The skater freezes as the coach digs around in his coat’s pockets. “They’re scent blockers, always had them because I just  _ knew  _ I’d need them.” Yavok explains, entrusting the packet to Viktor. “I should have done this ages ago, but now is better than never. You need to leave Europe, you need to get out of here, you need to find a place called Hasetsu, they’ll help you both.”

“And you?!” Viktor challenges, “What about you?”

“I’m an old man Vitya, I can’t survive on open waters.”

“And  _ I _ can?!” Viktor shouts, fingers fiddling with the scent blockers. Suppressants are most certainly illegal, seeing as Alphas have no need for them and judging by the packet he knows that there’s enough for Yuri to perhaps make it a week. That’s only a week they have until their trail can be picked up on.

Yakov grits his teeth as an invisible warning fills the air. It only makes Viktor want to rise up and one up the man, but Yuri cowers in reaction.

“There’s nothing here for you anymore Vitya. You two need to look out for each other.” He says slowly. 

“What could Hasetsu have that I possibly couldn’t have here?!” Viktor knows why he’s protesting, despite desiring to leave so terribly. He’s terrified, he doesn’t want to mess up, he’d be responsible for Yuri. The chances they make it were slim to none and he’d heard stories of Alphas venturing further than what had been marked their land. 

Viktor understands that Yuri is in a die or die trying situation, but  _ he’s _ not, and he feels guilty for being so selfish, but surely his life is worth that sin?

Yakov seems to think not, and he realises that Yuri is now sobbing. 

“I’m going on my own!” Yuri declares, snatching the scent blockers from his rinkmate. He tears the package open with his teeth before swallowing the pills and spraying the blocker, not counting or checking for how much he should be using. More is better than less in times like these no? “Fuck Viktor. I thought we were brothers but he’s just a downright piece of fucking shit.” 

Viktor blanches at the teen as he storms out of the room, and he remains rooted to the spot as he hears the rink’s door slam shut.

“Hasetsu has happiness Vitya.” Yakov gives him a sad look. “Don’t stay here, you’ll be miserable. You always talk about the injustice among Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Well, my grandparent’s grandparents are about to experience the repercussions to their foolish decisions, decisions you boy, had no say in.”

Viktor remains silent as he stares Yakov in the eye. Had his coach been any other Alpha, perhaps the act would have been more menacing, a means for dominating space. Right now he felt like a pup under stern scolding from their Sire.

“Alphas are terrible, nasty people.” Viktor swallows, “We were all outcast from each other to preserve…”

“ _ They _ wanted to preserve.” Yakov corrects him, “Omegas and Betas both feared us, and now look at how powerless we’ve become.”

Viktor eyes Yuri’s gym bag on the floor, bottom lip between his teeth as he searches its contents from where he stands. There’s nothing interesting in there, except perhaps one too many deodorant cans and socks. It merely looks like he’d chucked it in the corner so carelessly, expecting to return to it after practice. Viktor eyes the skates, and more tears fall as he realises that it’s most likely the last time Yuri would ever see them.

“Ok.” He nods, slowly but surely, “I’ll find him and we’ll leave tonight…” 

Yakov merely sighs, clapping a hand over his back in comfort. “I’ll give you a map, where you’re going, you’ll need it.”

Viktor doesn’t say anything more, both numb and nervously thinking. He’s still terrified and reluctant to go, but how could he preach death without trying to find a solution?

His hands lock together as he stares at the abandoned bag, in a silent prayer he repeats in his head.  _ May God have mercy on us, may God have mercy. _

* * *

It’s midnight when Viktor knocks on Yuri’s door, cringing at the sweeter scent he can sense. He wonders how no one has noticed an Omega amongst millions of Alphas, especially with one that has recently presented and therefore has much stronger pheromones than average.

The Alpha does his best to not count his blessing or look a gift horse in the mouth, he’s just relieved to find that, regardless of how dangerous it was for Yuri to be here, he’s still home and Viktor isn’t too late.

There’s no time for formalities, Viktor digs for the spare key he’d been entrusted years ago and jams it into the locks, pushing the door open before closing it with haste, as if he was trying to prevent Yuri’s scent from escaping.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Yuri growls, backing up as he addresses Viktor’s presence. He may now be an Omega but he’ll be damned if he lets it define him more than that.

“I could ask the same for you.” Viktor nods, hands clenched around a duffle bag. It’s got his most important valuables, such as clothes and a couple photographs. He knows he can’t take his phone, or his skates, let alone anything else he considers important — they’re all materialistic anyway, easily replaceable. Yuri isn’t an object.

For emergencies he’s packed a first aid kit as well, and as many blankets as he can compress into small shapes. He only hopes that wherever they end up, Hasetsu or not, they’ll have more to offer once safe.

Yuri takes a moment to observe the other’s appearance, eyes widening at the thick combat boots strapped to Viktor’s feet. He looks like he’s packed a camp on his back too, with a water thermos dangling from a strap at his thigh. There’s another pause as they stare at each other with a loss for words.

“I-I’m coming with you.” Viktor announces, swallowing.

“No, you’re right — you shouldn’t.” Yuri tries.

“Doesn’t matter, were in this together.” Viktor shakes his head confidently, daring to take a step forward. Yuri doesn’t back off, he stands stiffly as he watches. There’s guilt slowly creeping into his face.

“You could die.”

“So could you.” He challenges, he’s not backing down. “You’re my brother, I’m not leaving your side. Not now, not ever.” 

Yuri takes a final gulp of air, swallow the lump in his throat as he chokes. “Y-you mean that… right?” It’s barely a whisper, “I’ll never forgive you I-if this is some j-joke!”

Long, slender arms wrap around the teenage boy as Viktor nuzzles into the blonde hair on his head. He barely registers the fact that he’s pumping out soothing pheromones, like an Alpha may for his own family, Viktor only considers the true evidence of the familial bond they share when Yuri returns the favour, thanking him with a relieved scent in the air.

They part hesitantly afterwards with a cough in their throats. 

“I suppose we should go.” Viktor huffs, eyeing the covered windows. No one should suspect anything so long as they’re fast and he masks Yuri’s scent. 

He hopes that his plan will work anyway.

“We’re using one of the boats at the dock.” Yuri explains, crouching beside his couch to scramble up supplies. Like Viktor, he packs light and leaves behind his own phone.

“We’re stealing?” Viktor gapes.

“We’re fugitives.” Yuri shoots him a look, as if to question his morality. “We steal one of the speed boats, bust up the gps trackers and hightail out of Alpha land.”

He should be concerned that Yuri knows what he’s doing for a scenario such as this, but Viktor reasons that it wouldn’t matter if it helped them escape anyway.

“We have to go to Hasetsu… Yakov gave me a map but… it honestly looks like it’s in the middle of water.” Viktor explains, quickly snatching up the carefully folded paper. It’s from an old atlas, from what both could tell, and there’s a circle marking their position and an ‘X’ for Hasetsu. It honestly looks as if Yakov had merely shut his eyes and dropped a pin, declaring that spot to be the place that held their fate, but the skaters don’t worry themselves over the legitimacy of such concepts, anywhere is better than here.

“Great. Water. And it looks like it’s gonna be a three day trip too.” Yuri bites his lip, scanning the double spread pages.

“You can tell?” Viktor asks, somewhat curious and relieved; Yuri appeared to know a lot about boats and water travel.

“Yeah. I did a little sailing and stuff… before ice skating. Nothing really useful for now but… I’m applying basic skills here.” He says with a frown. “I suppose there’s not much else to do then.” 

There wasn’t. And as it is stated, so clearly in the open, Viktor feels a weight sink in the pit of his stomach. The reality of everything is terrifying, but there’s no choice but to leave immediately.

So with barely a second glance at what was once his livelihood, or a call or message to their coach — ex-coach, Viktor supposes, the pair unlock the front door and slip through the small space allowed, letting their feet carry them into the night.

_ Let there be worth at the end of this journey _ . Yuri pleads,  _ a light at the end of this dark tunnel, called happiness. _

* * *

He screams as the waves crash into their vessel, sending the boat rocking violently against the waves. Viktor knows he’s going to die in this moment, with Yuri frantically tugging at the engine, desperate to get it to move.

“YURI!” Viktor screams, but the boy ignores him in favour of pulling the chord some more, the spluttering of the engine mocking their futile escape.

“IM TRYING!” He yells back finally, after kicking at the box, tears streaming down his face desperately. The waves continue to jostle their position, stranded so far out into sea as they go. Their hopes of survival only decrease as the seconds tick by. “IM TRYING, IM TRYING, IM TRYING!!! IM SORRY!!! I-I CANT!” He's a sobbing mess as he tugs, screaming in frustration as the boat refuses to cooperate.

He fears they’ll sink or be taken out by the harsh winds.

There’s nothing more they can do it appears, the boat swaying with the water as it floats. There’s a queasiness in both of their stomachs from the motion, and Viktor uses everything in his willpower to not puke.

“Yuri… YURI! Stop, STOP!” He fitfully grasps hold of the teenager, tearing him away from the failed motor. It’s too dark to see properly, the only light being from the headlight around Viktor’s forehead and the flashlight in his right hand. But there’s enough to see Yuri and to see his puffy eyes. He’s crying, and Viktor will be damned if that’s the last thing he feels before they drown.

“Viktor, I-I need to— engine, gotta—“

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it, it’s okay.” It’s a lie, nothing’s okay, but Viktor isn’t worried about the truth as much either; he just wants Yuri to calm down. “It’s not going to power on, you need to calm down…” he’s bitter but pushes on.

“No! I don’t want to die!” Yuri wails, shoulder’s shuddering as he tries to turn back to he tail of the boat. Viktor keeps an iron grip on him anyways, forcing him in place as he speaks.

“We tried Yuri…” he's tired, feels defeated, and is so cold he wishes he could take out their blankets. With the water that keeps spraying them there’s no point, and the boat nearly capsizes as another wave dies at the side of their raft. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but there’s nothing else we can do…”

“Don’t say that!” Yuri hisses, gulping as tears run, “Don’t! We can… we can still… there’s gotta be…” He unzips their bags to scavenge for something, anything to assist them, by like countless times before, there’s nothing that could fix up those problem.

“Somethings jacked up the motor.” Viktor says, softly coaxing Yuri into an embrace. “It’s way too cold and too deep and too dark to dive and see what’s catching the thing.” 

Yuri stares up at Viktor with glassy eyes, releasing a wail with a horrible sob. “I don’t want to lose you.” He begs. “God please have mercy, I don’t want to lose Viktor, I don’t want to lose my brother, I don’t want to lose myself!”

There have always been questions that humanity could never answer, such as why things happened and who controlled what. Viktor had often wondered whose religion was accurate and whose fate was prewritten. What was the purpose of life? What happened after death?

He never thought he’d get an answer, somewhat pleased with the prospect of never knowing one of the greatest mysteries known to humankind. He’d believed what he wanted and lived by his own moral, overall hoping that so should there be a god, he’d believe there was enough space in heaven for him.

But as another wave crashes into their boat, and finally, his head fills with the sharpest of pains, he registers a white light in the back of his eyes. He’s dazed, he realises, not seeing the golden gates of heaven themselves. He’s submerged in water, and Yuri is desperately scrambling to collect him and their things as they’re thrown about.

Viktor feels his eyes close as he gives into the ominous call, and as he finally loses consciousness completely, it hits him that the question to the world’s greatest mystery is answered.

There is no God at all.

* * *

He bolts upright and gasps, heart pounding along with his head. He’s breathing, he’s blinking,  _ he’s alive. _

A slightly shorter man, but still taller than Yuri he thinks, quickly rushes to their side, a tray of sweet foods on display as he sets it aside. Viktor feels his stomach rumble, as he stares up at the stranger, warm brown eyes meeting his.

“Are you both okay? Okaasan found you unconscious along the shore. You died six times, your… friend? He was really worried.” He frowns, hastily lifting one of the duffle bags they’d had. Viktor tries to remember what’s happened, but fails to do so as he spies their other things. Water damaged, yes, but miraculously all there. He turns his head slowly, the thudding pain still ever so present. Yuri is visibly asleep in a bed opposite him, unaware of the other stranger.

“I-I’m fine.” Viktor chokes out. He doesn’t know who the other is referring to, but he’s got more pressing questions on his mind. “I died… 6 times?”

“And six times we revived you.” He receives a smile, hesitant and cautious. “When he woke up, he told us you were looking for our land.”

Viktor’s eyes widen in disbelief. “This is… this is Hasetsu?”

The man nods his head, a smile on his face as the room sweetens with pheromones. An Omega, it appeared. “You’ve come from the Alpha lands haven’t you?” He guesses.

“Yeah… We did.” There’s a pause, “We were told to seek refuge here… what even  _ is  _ here?”

“We’re a small country, not really known, but we’ve been here for a few centuries now, waiting for the Omega, Beta and Alpha lands to reunite… they won’t though.” He says this with such conviction that it has Viktor entranced. “Alphas will eventually die out. Omegas and Betas will eventually fight for more space. As in a Shakespearean tale, chaos will reign upon them and only then will balance be restored.”

“So what about here?” Viktor prods, accepting the glass of water that the man had offered. It feels cool against his throat, and he only realises just how dehydrated he is after finishing it quickly.

“Hasetsu will be the new world order.” He explains, “Newcomers are always those who disagree with the current laws that separate our secondary genders, here we are free to live among each other. There aren’t really any fear or concerns, one bad experience doesn’t mean many, so we coexist peacefully and live and love.”

The room is filled with the heavy breaths of Yuri, and never did Viktor think he’d find comfort in such sound. “You’ll both be safe here.” The omega adds, “You’re apart of our family now, no one will find you…”

Viktor remains silent as he processes the information, fingers fiddling with the bedding he rests upon. He looks up and stares into the Omega’s eyes, surprised to see such a lack of fear that an Omega would usually have. Perhaps the freedom here meant that no Alpha, Beta or Omega was ever truly meant to act as they “should”. 

He likes that thought.

“I’m Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor offers his hand.

“Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri replies, gently shaking his in stride.

“You share the same name as my brother!” Viktor gasps, staring at the unconscious boy, “He’s Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuuri’s gaze follows the unconscious child, surprise written across his face. “Really?” He questions, and his voice bubbles into smaller bursts of giggles. It’s the most beautiful sound Viktor has ever heard, and for the first time, it fills him with happiness. 

_ Thank the lord for hearing my prayers. _ Viktor thinks,  _ Thank the lord almighty. _

He isn’t too sure as to if such a being truly exists anymore, but he reasons that  _ someone _ must have spared him his life. There are so many questions the world has and so few answers to give, but Viktor knows regardless, that god or no god, spirits or science, angels  _ definitely _ exist, and he has the honour of knowing two; one named Yuri Plisetsky, and the other, Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I just really love Dystopian stories and the possibilities are endless. Personally, I view A/B/O as a dystopian world. Yes, there are sometimes good, cute slice of life fics, but for the most part, there's a lot of fics that focus on the consequences of such concepts. So I decided to have a crack at this.
> 
> I'd like to make clear that I am in no way trying to make anyone uncomfortable. I'm exploring the WORLD concept more so than the people and their genders. The secondary genders is pretty much a seed to the world I'm trying to explore.
> 
> If I HAVE wording something poorly, it's unintentional and PLEASE let me know - I'll do my best to fix it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
